The present disclosure relates generally to a dual sided connector block for a solenoid. It is generally known that the orientation of a solenoid coil may be different in different applications. The magnet wire of a solenoid coil is in electric communication with the vehicle, and the electrical attachment of the solenoid coil to the vehicle may occur through an insulation displacement connector wherein the base for the insulation displacement contact is integral to the solenoid bobbin.
Insulation displacement contacts or insulation displacement connectors are particularly useful in the manufacture and assembly of solenoid systems. Such connectors allow for quick and easy electrical communication from one component to another component. Under insulation displacement contact technology, individual wires or conductors keep their insulation while being pressed against at least one electrically conductive blade. The at least one blade cuts through the insulation to make contact with the conductor. This saves time during the assembly process because the insulation is displaced or pushed aside around the conductors or wires, thereby making direct electrical contact with the at least one electrically conductive blade.
Accordingly, the wiring used in conjunction with insulation displacement contacts is insulated, and the insulation may be displaced at the same time the electrical connection is made. It is to be understood that a blade connector is generally implemented for insertion into the insulation displacement contact block. The blade connector includes both a blade and an electrical contact wherein the blade cuts through the insulation of the wire within the insulation displacement contact block to establish the connection between the wire within the connection block and a wire connected to the blade connector.
With respect to solenoid coil wiring, wiring from the solenoid coil is routed from the coil to the insulation displacement contact block where electrical contact is established with the vehicle electrical system.